A Night Without Stars
by SirTubbington
Summary: What happens when Santana has a crush on the wrong blonde? Brittany tries to make Santana fall in love with her while helping Santana with her own infatuation.
1. Chapter 1

"_I would liken you_

_To a night without stars_

_Were it not for your eyes._

_I would liken you_

_To a sleep without dreams_

_Were it not for your song."_

-Langston Hughes

**Santana's POV:**

In my eyes, she was this blonde beautiful angel. Every time she took a step, she seemed to be floating on some sort of cloud-like substance. Every time she swept her hand towards her face to wipe away a wisp of her golden locks, was heaven's way to show off their creation. And her smile— god her smile—was her way to lure you in so that your eyes would stay on her until her scent left the room. She had some sort or super power to make you fall in love with her the moment she opened a door. And god, did I fall in love with her. I was in love with Quinn Fabray.

And of course when you have angels, the demons have to come sooner or later. My best friend, Brittany, didn't like her. She hated the frickin guts of Quinn Fabray. God, even her name just rolls off your tongue._ Quinn Fabray. _ It's like her name was made for you to scream out sweet jesus to. Anyways, Brittany, god did she hate her. She would tell me stories of Quinn that she thought would make me fall out of love with her. Like this one time when Brittany and Quinn were back in middle school, Quinn was at one of Brittany's parties. And believe me, Brittany throws rockin'-ass parties when her parents aren't home. She has lights everywhere and people are dancing like crazy. And by crazy I mean like super horny teenagers lookin' for some lovin'. Anyways, Quinn had a drink in her hand and when she passed by Brittany she just dumped the entire contents of her beverage onto Brittany's head. And when I asked Brittany why Quinn did that, she told me Quinn did it because she thought Brittany needed a new makeover. I know, I'm supposed to be a supportive best friend and tell Brittany that Quinn was a bitch for doing that, but that was frickin hilarious. I hate it how I wasn't there to witness that. That would've been one helluva night. Anyways, let's just say Brittany couldn't shake the Quinn out of me. No story could make me fall out of love with Ms. Fabray.

And you know, I became a Cheerio because of Quinn. The moment I learned Quinn joined the Cheerios, I forced Brittany to come tryout with me. And you have no idea, how hard it was to convince Britt. I had to tell her that cheerleading was not all about the cheering. I had to tell her that cheerleaders were just spirited dancers in cute skirts. She still wasn't convinced. So I had to take her out for ice cream and watch her favorite movie, _Alice in Wonderland_, with her. I made sure I cuddled extra much that night. And when I noticed she was about to fall asleep, I asked her casually if she would try-out with me. She subconsciously nodded her head, and before she was out, I made her pinky promise. And to my luck, she held out her pinky and we fell asleep with our pinkies linked. That was a good day.

Anyways, ever since I became a Cheerio I became one of Quinn's closest friends. We weren't best friends, but we were close enough to gossip about Rachel having some sort of secret affair with her hair brush. And god, did I love talking to Quinn. Whenever she talked to me, I always noticed her perfect white teeth reveal themselves underneath her lips. I couldn't help imagine my tongue sweeping against those pearly whites, just to make that blonde moan so loudly that she would lose her voice the next day. I always had to refocus myself into reality, every time Quinn said my name. Whenever she said "Santana" I always had to stop and catch myself from saying, "Say it again, baby. Say my name. I love it when you say my name, Quinn." Haha, one time I accidentally said 'Yes, baby?' to Quinn and I could feel the heat coming up onto my cheeks. I had to tell her I was doing a Puckerman impression, and she luckily just shrugged off my stupidness.

I remember the day, Brittany found out my little crush on Quinn. We were at my house and Brittany was sleeping over. It was around three in the morning when Brittany asked me the question.

"So, San, who do you like?"

Brittany didn't know yet that I was attracted only to girls. Hell, I didn't even know myself. All I knew I was in love with one girl. I mean, how could that determine if I was gay or not. Anyways, I tired to beat around the bush and somehow shift the conversation into something else.

"Well let's see. I don't really have my eyes on any guys at McKinley. You know how they all are. Frickin' annoying immature jerk faces."

Brittany was silent after that. I thought she had fallen asleep, but she shifted her body towards me and looked straight into my eyes. Even though it was dark, I could still see Brittany's gorgeous blue eyes meet mine.

"I know you like Quinn," Brittany said.

"What?"

"I know you like Quinn," Brittany repeated.

Shit. How did Brittany know? Do I scream lesbian to her? I tried to act cool.

"Wait what? Why would you think that?"

"It's okay San. It's okay that you like girls."

I didn't move. I could feel my frickin' throat close up. I wouldn't mind if I died at that moment.

"I'm your best friend and I can tell that you've got the hots for Quinn."

"What?" I didn't know what the hell else to say. I was scared and shocked that Brittany knew.

"It's just the way you look at her. You're just like this little puppy dog when Quinn passes by. It's actually really cute."

I wad silent for what it seemed like the longest ten seconds of my life. My mind was frickin' wandering everywhere. In the end, I told Brittany the truth. And that's when the fight started.

"Fine, Brittany. I am. I am fuckin' in love with Quinn Fabray."

Brittany was silent for the next ten minutes. Fursure, I thought that Brittany had fallen asleep. I was staring at the ceiling and I could feel my eyelids fall when I heard Brittany move. I looked her way and now she was sitting up.

"What, Brittany?"

"Why Santana? Why, Quinn?"

I was sitting up now and I saw Brittany hugging her knees. She looked like she was crying, but I couldn't tell. It was too dark.

"Because," I scooted next to her, "Did you see her? She is like smokin' hot. And I just wanna bang the shit out of her."

Maybe that was too much, because Brittany was now full on crying. I didn't understand why Brittany was crying. She just was.

"Bu...but Quinn is such a bitch," Brittany managed to say through her tears.

"Britt, I know that you think Quinn is a bitch, but I...I am willing to look past that."

"But she's a fuckin' Bitch! You have no idea. She's a bitch!" Brittany was now yelling and it scared the hell out of me. Her anger just fueled up my temper, and god, when I get angry, everything goes down.

"Well, I don't need your fuckin' approval. I can like Quinn, if I want to."

Brittany now stood up and she started packing her stuff.

"What the hell are you doing Brittany?"

"I'm fuckin' packing, San. I just don't feel like being with you right now."

I ran up to Brittany and grabbed both of her arms. I tried to make Brittany face me but she kept on looking away from my face. Shit, Brittany was strong.

"Brittany! I don't understand. Why are you fuckin' like this?"

I hate fighting with Brittany because she always makes me feel so guilty, even if I'm not. Just the looks she gives you, it's like a mixture of puppy dog and crying little girl. She just makes you want to put your arm around her and apologize. Apologize your frickin' heart out and makes you question yourself why you upset her in the first place. I just hated seeing her that way.

But this time, Brittany was really upset. Brittany fell on the floor to her knees and she was crying, and I mean crying. I didn't understand but I stopped yelling at her. I think this was the worst it could get. I went down to her level and I hugged her. I let her cry on my shoulder and we fell asleep that way.

When I woke up, she wasn't there anymore. She left a note that said:

I'm sorry, San.

Love, Brittany

At school we didn't say anything to each other, but we managed to hug it out in the end. We linked pinkies but it didn't feel the same. I knew I still didn't have Britt's approval. From that day on, Brittany has been avoiding Quinn and trying to make me un-like Quinn.

And, I knew that wouldn't ever happen, at least not anytime soon.

Anyways, I knew that I didn't have any chance with that blonde beauty. I was stuck in the frickin' "friend's zone." This zone was where I couldn't cross a line without making things super awkward. So the only conclusion that I managed to figure out was I had to make her fall in love with me; I had to make her the one to say that _she _likes _me._ I had to make her like me enough to ask me out to prom, which was about a month and half away. So far, Quinn has rejected each and every phony that attempted to ask her. I still had time. I just have to vamp up my super seductive bitch status a little more towards Quinn, and I got it all in the bag. I will be irresistible to Quinn Fabray. She will be begging to ask me out.

I had a fuckin' plan figured out. And I needed to convince Brittany to help me out. God, that will be a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brittany's POV:**

I can't help but think about Santana in a different way. She's always been different for me. Ever since I first met her, she seemed to lure me in with her eyes and I always seemed to hang on. And if it weren't for her eyes, I know her smile was a magnetic to make me stay by her side. And I always have to stop myself from blushing like crazy whenever Santana linked pinkies with mine. I remember the first time we actually made that little gesture.

It was back in the 4th grade and we were in my backyard, hiding behind a bush, so that no one could see us. This was our usual hiding spot since there was a hole in the fence where we could spy on other people. It was fun watching people and making up stories about why they were passing by the house. One time, there was this guy that was walking his dog, and Santana told me that he was secretly an alien and that was his robot dog that was going to scan all the houses for peanut butter, since of course, all alien ships were fueled by peanut butter. And as a 4th grader, I believed Santana.

"Oh no! I had a peanut butter sandwich for lunch! Santana, I think the alien is going to get me! He's gonna kidnap me, Santana! He's gonna kidnap me!"

I was freaked out and Santana could see the look on my face.

"Britt, I promise to protect you from any sort of peanut butter spaceships and aliens! I will fight them all off!"

"Do…do you promise?" I started to cry from all the panic.

Santana then held up her pinky and said, "I pinky promise."

I held up my pinky and linked it with hers.

She then added, "And if you ever feel like you need your knight in shining armor to rescue you all you gotta do is link pinkies with me, that's my signal to protect you."

I simply nodded and I wiped away the tears from my face.

"Now, let's get out of here and hide all the peanut butter jars inside the house," Santana said as she helped me up, "Just in case the man comes by your house again, okay Britt?"

I could never forget that day. Santana has always been my knight in shining armor and I wish she would just realize that I was her princess. But Quinn Fabray was her frickin' princess.

It physically hurt when I found out Santana was in love with her. I didn't want to believe it at first. I found out a week before Santana's sleepover. I heard the doorbell ring and nobody was there, but I opened the door anyway. And there was Santana, lying on the floor and what it looked like was a beer in her hand. She was all out and somebody had dumped her on my doorstep. Santana was always at my house so it wasn't a surprise she told somebody my address instead of hers. I ran up to her and I sit her up.

"Santana! Santana! Wake up! Are you okay?"

Santana just simply moaned and had a drunken smile on.

"Oh, Quinn? Is that you?"

"No, Santana! This is Brittany, you're best friend!"

"Quinn, I know that you're my best friend."

"We gotta get you inside, Santana."

I somehow managed to carry Santana into my room without my parents noticing. I plopped Santana onto my bed and I got her a bucket, just in case.

"Santana, can you understand me?"

Santana was half-awake when she murmured, "Mm-hm. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Santana, you need to stay awake for me, okay? I need to get you home, your parents will be worried about you if you don't come home."

Santana closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Quinn, you are so sexy when you're worried about me. I will stay awake for you. Always, for you."

"Why do you keep calling me Quinn, San? This is Britt. Britt-a-ny!"

Santana drunkily swung her arms around, "Quinn, you're so silly! I'm not in love with Brittany! I'm in love with you, silly!"

That's when it hit me. I stared at Santana in shock and I now I just wanted her to get out of my room. I couldn't believe what I heard coming from the love of my life's mouth. She was in love with Quinn Fabray. Not me.

I didn't want her in my house anymore. I carried her back outside and into my car. Santana was asleep now, and I started to cry my freaking heart out. Of course, she wasn't in love with me. Why would anybody be, when there's a girl that looks like Quinn Fabray walking on this Earth. I never had a chance.

When I arrived at Santana's house, I went through the back and opened Santana's bedroom window. I managed to carry Santana into her room and onto her bed. When I put the covers on her, she moved towards me.

"Oh, Quinn, thank you for taking me home. Let's do this again sometime, but this time let's go to your house."

I started to climb out the window and I replied, "Don't count on it, San."

* * *

><p>I think Santana forgot about that whole incident, since she didn't even mention anything about it. The next couple of days I observed Santana more closely to see if she actually had a crush on Quinn. I mean, maybe drunk Santana had different feelings than sober Santana. But I was way wrong. I never noticed, but Santana always had this puppy dog look whenever Quinn passed by. She always had her flirtatious smile on whenever Quinn was talking to her and Santana always seemed to be different around Quinn. Fursure, Santana was more of a bitch when Quinn was around her. I hated that. Santana was never herself when she was with Quinn. All that act was just to impress her and I was getting pissed.<p>

I blew up in her face during the sleepover. I couldn't help it. I kept telling Santana that Quinn was a bitch. And I had a full on evidence why she was. She tortured me when I was in middle school. Quinn always made fun of me. If it were not for my clumsiness or my lack of intelligence, it was for being best friends with Santana. Santana never knew about this, because this was all between me and Quinn.

When I was a freshman, Quinn managed to figure out that I had a crush on Santana. Quinn had stolen my notebook to copy off my homework and in the process she saw my little doodles of hearts and Santana's name written all over the pages. Quinn then started blackmailing me and she basically started to control my life. She told me to die down my dancing skills during Cheerio's practice, so that she would look better than me. She also told me to act more dumb, so that she could look more smart. She was using me to enhance her beauty. And if I managed to slip up at anytime, Quinn was going to go straight up to Santana and tell her that I was in love with her.

I certainly didn't want to scare Santana and I didn't want to lose her. She was everything to me. She was my knight in shining armor. I did whatever Quinn told me and I still am. I got used to being all dumb and not being the star, as long as I had Santana with me, I was sane.

The day after the sleepover, Quinn came up to me and told me to make amends with Santana no matter what because she was tired of Santana being all bitchy to her. I nodded and when I saw Santana, I shrugged off the whole entire fight and hugged her. I was still mad at her for acting up like that during the sleepover, but I needed to obey Quinn. I couldn't give up Santana now, I just couldn't stand thinking about not having Santana in my life. And seeing Santana smile, made everything less painful. At least, I still had her smile.

Later in the day, Santana told me she needed help on something.

"Britt, you wanna help with something?"

"Sure, anything."

"I…uh, I need help doing something."

Santana was unusually shaky and she was hiding something. Santana doesn't usually _need_ help to do something, she just does it. This was out of character of her, but I was curious to find out what.

"On what, San?"

" I know it might sound weird—and this is only for like a week or so—but…I need you to be my girlfriend, Britt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV:**

"What?" Brittany said in surprise.

Of course, she would be surprised. I'm asking her to be my frickin' girlfriend. Why couldn't have I said that in a different way? Now I just made things awkward. Asking my best friend to be my girlfriend was not the smartest move I could've made, but Britt was my only hope. All I knew was that I needed Brittany to get the green monster out of Quinn Fabray. Maybe, having a little bit of arm candy will make little Quinny want to tap some of this.

"Just for a few weeks, Britt. I mean, this won't change anything, you know—with you and me—I just want….I just want to—"

"—You just want to make Quinn jealous. I see," Brittany said with her head down.

I linked pinkies with Brittany. "Hey," I lifted Brittany's chin with my fingers so that her eyes were linked to mine and whispered, "Britt, you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"No, Santana. I wanna do it," Brittany paused and released her pinky from mine. Then, she intertwined her fingers with mine and my heart kinda stopped from her touch—it sorta scared me.

"Just for you. You've done so much for me, San. I just want to return the favor. And even though this is about Quinn, I don't really care. I want you to be happy. And if this is what you want, I will help you. Anything for you, San."

I smiled. Shit, Britt can really make you feel like you can smile forever. She could give you this happy high feeling without even trying. Hell, that was her super power. She was this walking, breathing form of sunshine that managed to spread her power around with a flash of her smile. But I couldn't help, but think that you couldn't have sunshine without any shadows. And god, I was her fuckin' shadow. If people said that they had to describe the dark side of Brittany, people would automatically point to me. I was the only thing that made Brittany have a bad reputation, otherwise Brittany would be this perfect human being. I was fuckin' guilty of bringing Brittany down and I knew it. I knew that my request to basically use her to get with the bitch she hated would make me one selfish son of a bitch. I hate myself for that. That fuckin kills me.

I shook off my thoughts and I hugged Brittany.

"Britt, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you big time."

"No, you don't owe me anything, babe. I'm allowed to call you that now right? Babe?" Brittany had this flirtatious smile on. Wow, Brittany was really into my plan.

"Yes, of course, babe. _You_ are now mine, you can call me anything you want."

Brittany then paused and she held my hand and pressed her lips against it. I could feel her tongue against the back of my palm and the heat going up to my cheeks.

"And I can _do_ whatever I want now, right babe?" Brittany said. But to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if she even said those exact words because the gesture she just did just made my head feel dizzy, my hands sweaty, and my mouth dry.

"I'll take that as a yes," Brittany smiled and she turned around and strutted her graceful dancer body away from me.

Shit, who was I supposed to make jealous, again?

* * *

><p>You know, I was just thinking about this, but I am so damn lucky to have Britt as a best friend. I remember the first time I met Brittany S. Pierce. It was in kindergarten, and I have to say, I was one helluva kindergartner. I practically ruled that damn place. I didn't really care about anything at that place, really. It was just a place where I amused myself with punching Puckerman in the head and kicking sand in Rachel Berry's face. Shit, speaking of Rachel, she is one annoying little bitch. She practically talks in paragraphs and all she talks about is some lame-ass musical shit. Someone just needs to tape that girl's mouth. I don't even think being quiet is even humanly possible for her. And what is it with those ponies that she wears on her shirts? It's like she's asking someone to throw a slushie at her. God, I just want to shove her into a dark, deep hole right now, just from thinking about her. Anyways, kindergarten was just a place to pass time until I went back home. And I have to say, I didn't realize Brittany at first. She was just one of my annoying classmates in my head at the time. And I never realized that Brittany was trying to be my friend. At times, she would come up to me and ask me what I had for lunch. And being the rude and clueless person I was, I always told her it wasn't her business to know. My first impression of Brittany was that she had really nice hair. I have no idea why, but I have this thing for blondes, and Brittany was one helluva blonde. Anyways, Brittany attempted to talk to me all the time and damn she was one persistent girl. Everyday, she had some sort of proposition to play a game or she had a question to ask me. I just usually gave her 'I don't feel like playing right now' or one-word answers to her. I thought that would make her go away.<p>

But, hell, that just made her try to come closer to me. And I remember the day when I actually let her in my little world. It was the day before my sixth birthday.

"Hey San?" Brittany said. Shit, she made some nickname for me. What does that even mean? Did that mean we were friends?

"When's your birthday?" Brittany asked me.

Brittany was following me into the playground and I wanted to shake her off.

"It's tommorow," I said sharply, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to go on the monkey bars."

I climbed up unto monkey bars and she was watching me swing myself onto those rusty yellow bars. I let go when I was about at the end, since I was loosing grip. When I dropped onto the floor Brittany came up to me and tilted her head to the side.

"How old are you going to be?" Brittany asked.

"Six." I went back up onto the monkey bars.

"Oh, I'm gonna turn six soon too!"

"That's great," I said sarcastically. I swung my body to each bar and I successfully went across.

"I'll see you later, San," Brittany said mischievously. I saw the smile that ran across her face as she ran. Finally, she was out of my hair.

The next day, felt like any other day. My birthday wasn't a very big deal. My parents never really made any plans for me and honestly, I didn't really care for it. It was just a reminder that I was born on the same damn Earth everybody else lived on.

When I arrived at school, everybody acted normal and did their own thing. The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't a blonde that was bothering me. _Haha_, I thought to myself, _maybe this is my birthday gift, Brittany not bothering me with her little questions. This birthday isn't half bad. _She wasn't anywhere in sight and I smiled the rest of the day. I was free of the blonde. I celebrated by kicking extra sand in Rachel's face. God, that felt satisfying.

After a happy day at school, I arrived home with my mom cooking something in the kitchen. I put down my backpack when I heard the doorbell ring. This was unusual, since barely anybody visited us. I got a stool and I climbed up and looked through the peephole. There was a short blonde standing in front of the house. What the hell did she want?

I opened the door and the blonde girl had her head down. I could tell she was crying since her face had spots of red and it was extra red around her eyes. And she was sniffling like crazy.

"Ha-happy birthday Sa-santana," Brittany said while rubbing one of her eyes.

I was curious why she was sad. I mean, here was this random girl in front of me, crying her eyes out and telling me happy birthday. I had the right to know.

"Wait, Brittany, what happened?"

"I-I was trying to-to make you coo-cookies for your bir-birthday," she sniffed and took a deep breath, "be-because I always noticed tha-that you steal cookies from Ra-rachel. Bu-but then, they go-got all burnt and messed up. And-and my pa-parents got angry and made me sta-stay home and clean up the mess I ma-made. I'm sorry San, I mes-messed up your birthday."

Then, she gave me this sad look that hit the bottom of my soul. I couldn't believe it. This girl came all the way here to tell me she failed. I mean, if I was her, I wouldn't have come at all. But this girl, she had guts. And god, did that kill me.

I didn't really know what to do next, but I gave in with my conscience. I hugged her. It shocked her, fursure, since she didn't react at first. She was standing there with her arms to her side and then a minute later, she took her arms and hugged me back. Once I let go, I made sure her eyes were on me.

"No, Britt, you didn't mess up my birthday. You did the total opposite of that."

Brittany smiled her famous smile and she rubbed her eyes again.

"And you know," I continued to say, "You did give me a gift."

Brittany looked at me all confused, "I did?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "a best friend."

Brittany then raised her eyebrows and made her smile even bigger. She hugged me again, well actually it was more like tackle, but it was like the greatest hug ever. From that moment on, Brittany has been by my side and I am so damn lucky.

Now, as Brittany was sitting criss-cross applesauce on my bed doing her homework, I wanted to tell her that she was the greatest best friend in the world. But I don't go for that sentimental type of shit, but hell, Brittany did get that sentimental side out of me. I took this opportunity to fully explain my plan to Brittany.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah?" she said while still doing her homework.

"So, I wanted to talk about you being my girlfriend. Like the rules and stuff."

She then looked at me and put aside her papers.

"Wait, there's rules?" Brittany said in shock.

"Yeah, I mean…" I was trying to look for the right words, "I don't want my plan to ruin our relationship."

"Oh." Brittany said and then she scooted next to me. "You don't have anything to worry about. I will be your best friend no matter what happens. I promise." She then took her little pinky finger, like when we were little, and hooked it with mine.

"Oh, okay. Then we all know that this is all strictly business."

Brittany nodded and put on a faint smile. She put her head against my shoulder as she played with my hands.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do to get Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I thought I would just do the basic, whenever-Quinn-is-around-we-should-hold-hands-and-pretend-to-laugh type of thing."

"That's a pretty lame, plan, San. That's not gonna make her like you." I knew that. I knew that wasn't going to make Quinn, jealous, but I didn't want to scare Brittany too much. I already had everything planned out in my head and I just wanted to reveal a little at time to Britt. I thought that would make everything less complicated for Britt and me.

"Yeah, I know Britt. But let's just start with that. It will just get her attention."

"Whatever you say, San." She then placed held her hand in mine and started humming a song. Her hum was like the sound of gold to my ears and it made my hands all sweaty.

God, Brittany was one helluva pretend girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brittany's POV:**

Santana just asked me to be her girlfriend….

_Santana, _the love of my life, was going to be my girlfriend. I still couldn't believe it. This was like a dream. This was like a miracle. And to make things even better, this was _real life_. And those words just came out of _my girlfriend's_ mouth. I was the happiest little panda in the whole wide world.

But, I knew there was a catch. There was always a catch. And I knew it from the moment I actually felt like this was real.

She wanted to make Quinn jealous.

She was just using me.  
>That's all it was.<br>Pretend.

But I didn't want Santana's intentions to being me down. I was going to make the best of this plan. I was going to take advantage of my status of being Santana's new "pretend" girlfriend. This wasn't really like me to be all promiscuous, but I needed to do something to make Santana realize that I was the one for her.

* * *

><p>The minute I walked away from Santana after kissing her hand, which I must say was pretty sexy, Quinn cornered me.<p>

"So, I couldn't help but spy on your little encounter with your precious Santana over there."

I froze.

"Looks like you got your way, after all," Quinn said.

"Yeah, Santana is my girlfriend now."

"Really?" Quinn said astonished by the news.

"Yeah, so you can't blackmail me anymore. It's all out in the open now, Quinn."

Quinn then smiled an evil smile.

"You haven't told anyone else, have you?" Quinn asked.

"No, I haven't."

"You know," Quinn said as she brushed her hair away from her eyes, "I wouldn't want to make it all public with your little relationship, if I were you, Brittany."

"Why not?"

"Because, I wouldn't want the whole school to know that I was capital G-A-Y. That would be like, social suicide."

"Well, I don't really care, I love Santana and we are going to do whatever we want. We don't care what the school thinks."

"Oh, Britt. You have no idea."

I looked at her all confused and Quinn smirked.

"You know, Britt you are one selfish bitch if you do make it all public. Did you even talk about this with Santana? Do you even know what Santana wants?"

I slowly shake my head.

"Yeah, I don't think Santana would want the whole school, talking about her and her new gay hubby. She would just simply die from all the crap she'll get. Did you ever think about that, hmm, Brittany?"

I didn't like the way Quinn was talking to me.

"But Quinn," I said, "Santana was the one who asked _me_ to be her girlfriend. I think she knows about the consequences, otherwise she wouldn't have asked me."

Quinn then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Brittany, if I were you, I would keep this a secret—for Santana's sake."

Quinn walked passed me and I watched her walk away. She then turned around.

"And if I were you…I wouldn't want to see me cross. Because you're not the only one who knows your little secret." She winked at me and then turned the corner where she disappeared.

* * *

><p>When I was sitting on Santana's bed doing my homework, I couldn't concentrate. My head kept on replaying Quinn's conversation. <em>Did<em> Santana know about the consequences? Was this plan even worth it? Quinn didn't seem that interested in Santana and just going along with Santana's plan would just make things worse. I was just doing this plan for making Santana fall in love with me and as a whole for Santana's happiness.

This was all so complicated.

If this pretend relationship was going to go public, we would be bullied to death and I know that wasn't even worth everything we've worked for being Cheerios and all. Plus I don't want San to have to deal with that shit. But I would be out of Quinn's grasp and be free from all the blackmailing.

On the other side, if I tried to hide this pretend relationship, Santana would still think I'm helping her get Quinn and at the same time we wouldn't wreck our reputations. But…Quinn would still have control over my life and would continue to threaten to make our relationship public.

Ugh, I was about to faint from all the complications.

My thoughts were interrupted from Santana's staring. I tried to look busy so that Santana wouldn't suspect my stress. Maybe Santana was deep in thought. I've noticed when she thinks she stares out into the open and I bet she was thinking about that bitch, Quinn. I bet she was thinking about her perfectly curled blonde hair, which was put with her innocent little headband. And I bet she was thinking about her perfect green devil eyes and her light siren voice. It disgusts me how Santana would even like that blackmailing son of a bitch. I gripped my pencil tighter and continued to pretend to do homework.

"Hey Britt?" Santana said as she came back into reality.

"Yeah?" I said back, while still looking at my paper.

"So…I wanted to talk about you being my girlfriend. Like the rules and stuff."

What? Not now, I don't want to. Not while I'm still confused with all the relationship drama and Quinn. Maybe, Santana was going to talk about how we shouldn't be all PDA all the time. Maybe that's the rules she's talking about. Maybe, this is a good thing. Let's see.

"Wait, there's rules?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want my plan to ruin our relationship."

"Oh," I said. Santana was worried about us. I didn't even realize how this could even affect our relationship. But I knew in the back of my mind, I would lose Santana, if anything went wrong. If I didn't help Santana, she would lose respect for me as a best friend and there was always the possibility that San wouldn't fall in love with me…

I shrugged off the thought. I was going to be by Santana's side no matter what. Even if it did end up like that.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I will be best friend no matter what happens, I promise."

I took her pinky and hooked it up with mine.

"Oh okay, then we all know this was all strictly business."

I noticed that Santana didn't promise back that she was going to be my best friend. All she was thinking about was the technicalities of her plan. Typical, Santana. Sometimes I wish she would show some feeling or at least something to know that she was there for me.

I faintly smiled at Santana and put my head on her shoulder. I started playing with her soft tanned hands. I wanted to remember these hands, just in case something did happen.

"So, what exactly are you planning to get Quinn?" I asked Santana. I might as well try to find out what's gonna happen.

"Well, I thought I would do the basic, whenever-Quinn-is-around-we-should-hold-hands-and-pretend-to-laugh type of thing."

Well, that wasn't too bad. Me and Santana held pinkies all the time, so holding hands wouldn't make things too complicated. I knew that wasn't all Santana was going to do to get Quinn jealous. I wanted to know more.

"That's a pretty lame plan, San. That's not gonna make her like you," I teased.

"Yeah, I know Britt. But let's just start with that. It will just get her attention."

I was tired of talking and thinking about this.

"Yeah, whatever you say, San." All I wanted was to be with Santana at that moment. I took her hand and started to hum the song, "Your Song," by Elton John. I've been listening to that song lately since I wanted to sing that song to Santana. Maybe, one day I will.

**Author's Note: **_Hey you guys, hopefully you are enjoying the story and it isn't that confusing. I was confused thinking about all the possibilities, haha. I actually felt like Brittany being confused and all. I had to map out everything. But you know, I promise that the story will get going after this. I thought it would be interesting to see this part in Brittany's point of view. And thanks you guys, for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. Don't hesitate to review and spread my story around. It's all good. I'll be out for the next two days, but when I come back, I promise to update. I'll see you until then. No worries. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Santana's POV:**

The next day was me and Brittany's first official day as a "couple." And shit, I think I was more nervous than Brittany. Because Brittany looked pretty calm herself. When Britt met up with me in the hallways a little after school ended, she was all smiles and sunshine and she just she took my hand without any hesitation. For one thing, I didn't know Brittany would be so cooperative with my plan. I mean, she was the one making all the right moves in the hallway. When Quinn passed by, she frickin' came up next to me, brushed her mouth next to my ear and she whispered something to me. I couldn't understand her because my heart was fuckin' pounding in my ears. I don't know if my heart was pounding from Brittany being so close to me or from Quinn's death glare. All I knew was Brittany was doing everything right.

Once, Quinn turned the corner, Brittany backed up and smiled at me.

"Okay, San, Quinn is gone and I think that's a good start, don't you think?"

I looked at her, and nodded. Shit, Brittany's eyes were like glowing blue.

"San, did I do something wrong? How come you're not talking to me."

I shook my head back into reality and reached out my hand for Brittany's.

"No, Britt. You did everything perfect. Quinn really looked pissed."

"I'm glad," Brittany said as she stuck her tongue out, "C'mon let's go to Cheerios practice, San."

She took my hand and led me to the gym. Shit, she really was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

"Brittany! Quinn! Come over here before I lose interest in both of you!" Sue Sylvester screamed through her megaphone.

We were in the middle of Cheerio's practice and I was dead tired. I wasn't in the mood for one of Coach Sylvesters' insult filled lectures, but I came to her anyway.

"Hello, blondies. I got some news for both of you."

I looked at Quinn, but she didn't look at me. Quinn had full eye contact with Sue showing full interest. I, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

"So, as you may know, I am bored of all these movements, you guys claim is performing," Sue said as her eyes shifted from Quinn's to mine, "And I would like to enhance it with something much more spectacular. And you two girls, will do something about this."

I was half-listening to what Sue was saying as I saw Santana walk towards the locker room. I loved it when she wore her Cheerio's outfit. She just looked so sexy when she strutted down the hallways in confidence with the WMHS logo on her chest. I wasn't all thrilled when her hair was in that tight up-do. I just loved it when Santana's hair was free and down to her shoulders. Whenever she wore her hair like that, she managed to make herself look even sexier. Sometimes I couldn't even look her straight in the eyes because I couldn't make myself believe that she was real. Plus, I would blush like crazy.

"What would we have to do, Coach Sylvester?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Quinn, I want you and Brittany to figure it out."

"What?" I said, bringing myself back to reality.

"I want you girls, to wow me with something. Maybe that would make my brainwaves start working, otherwise I would have to start taking some of that brain steroids that I heard would make my mind-grapes have some juice again."

"You mean like a routine for the whole Cheerios?" Quinn asked.

"No," Sue said as her eyes were roaming around the whole gym, "It's your time to make yourself shine, as your unqualified glee instructor would say. I will pick one of you girls to lead the Cheerios for the main routine for Nationals. The one, who wins, gets it. It's as simple as that. Now. Get out of here. I'm tired of explaining things. Plus too much blonde is in front of face. I think the glare from your blondeness is giving me a terrible sunburn."

Me and Quinn turned around and I knew exactly what Quinn would say to me as Sue was out of sight.

"So, Britt," Quinn said as her eyes had that familiar devil glare, "Are you willing to do a favor for me?"

She was teasing me. She knew I would say yes.

"You want me to lose this competition?"

"Oh, wow Britt! You know me so well!"

Her sarcasm was fueling my anger.

"Anything else, Quinn?" I teased, trying to calm myself down.

"Are you playing games with me, Pierce? Because I swear, if you don't let me win this, I will make sure your life is a living hell. You understand me? You and Santana are end game, if you just think that you can mess with me," Quinn yelled through her teeth, "I've covered for you, you know. Whenever someone asks me if you and San are going out, I just tell them that you like the new perfume Santana bought. I _need_ to be the lead in this National's routine. You don't deserve to be have the spotlight, when I've worked this hard."

I gave up. I already startled the beast that is Quinn, and I didn't want to make her even angrier. Every moment Quinn was angry was a moment closer to her breaking my secret with Santana.

I whispered with my head down, "I understand, Quinn. I'll let you win."

Quinn took a deep breath and fixed her skirt by smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Good. I'm glad we are on the same page. And if you think you're funny and choose to do something else, I will make sure that the whole entire school will know about your little lesbian self with Santana."

She walked away after that. I stood there in the middle of the gymnasium. I felt helpless. My eyes were turning red and I could feel the shield of tears cover my eyes. As soon as I blinked the tears fell freely onto my cheeks, running down my jaw line. The cool wetness reminded me of my kindergartner-self standing in front Santana's doorstep.

_This is all for Santana. This is all for Santana._ I thought to myself, as I stood alone, with the dimness of the lights as my only comfort.

* * *

><p>When I came into the locker room, Santana was sitting there waiting for me. I managed to make myself look presentable that it didn't even look like I was crying. I had experience in that from my earlier stages of my crush with Santana.<p>

"Hey Britt, what did coach want with you and Quinn?"

"Oh," I paused, "she wanted to choose a lead for the National's routine."

"And she picked both of you?" Santana said a little offended from not being picked.

"No," I said, "She's gonna pick one of us. We have to impress her first."

"Oh," Santana said as she stared at me opening my locker, "Well, let me help you, Britt."

"What?"

"I mean, you're helping me get Quinn, I think I should help you with getting this lead. Anyways, Quinn is already head cheerleader; I think she can have a little competition with you. I'll help you win this."

I was surprised by Santana's offer. Usually she doesn't this sort of thing. Maybe, it was because she felt bad from all the Quinn business she had. I didn't need her help, though. I was going to blow this whole competition off.

"No, San. I think I can handle this myself."

Santana stood up next to me now, leaning against the lockers.

"C'mon, Britt. Let me at least help you pick out the song for you to dance to. I'll just pick the song and then you're just gonna make your sweet sexy body do the rest of the work. C'mon Britt, lemme help you."

I was blushing now, but Santana couldn't see me since the locker door was covering my face. Thank goodness.

"Fine, Santana. You can pick the song. What do you have in mind?"

"_Americano_, by Lady Gaga. That is one helluva song, you know. And you can do some interpretive shit that can blow Sue's frickin' socks off. And if you want, you can have the vocals provided by yours truly." She raised her eyebrows and pointed to herself.

She wanted to sing for me. I couldn't refuse this offer. I mean, I think this wouldn't be too much, right? I needed some pick-me-up to get Quinn's anger out of my mind. Plus, I get to spend time with Santana. I'll just make sure I'll mess up during the real performance.

"Fine, San. You can sing and I'll dance. That's it."

Santana then came up to me and placed her hands on my arms. She then leaned her lips close to my face and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Britt, for letting me help you. You do so much for me. I'm gonna make sure you win this." She smiled her smile that made my heart melt.

Oh shit, this was a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

We were in Brittany's basement and I was watching Brittany do her routine for Sue. Damn, can that girl dance. I'm always so captivated whenever Britt moves her body. Whenever she moves, it's like she's a different person. I have to say, Britt is pretty ditzy, but when she dances it's like she owns the floor. She has this confidence that I've never seen before. Which I admit, is pretty hot. Plus, I like seeing her hair swish back and forth in front of her face. That is like the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Anyways, Brittany told me she didn't want me here to watch her practice, but I came anyway. I was going to sing with her, so I might as well be here. Plus, I need to vamp up my plan with Quinn with her. This was going to be super weird, but it had to be done.

Once Brittany was done doing her routine, I smiled.

"Britt, that was great. I didn't know you could move like that."

"Well, I saw you watching and I just wanted to impress you."

God, that made my cheeks warm. I shook off the feeling.

"Anyways, Britt, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay anything," Brittany said while wiping the sweat off her face with a towel.

"I need to talk to you about Quinn and my plan. We need to do the next step. I know Quinn hasn't been talking to me for the past few days and this is a good thing. She's angry. And now I need to make her even angrier. If that makes any sense."

"Yeah, sure, tell me what I need to do."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I didn't know how to say this, without making things awkward. I remember the last time I felt like this. I was the first time I asked Brittany if she had a crush on someone. It was back in 7th grade when we were just sitting in my backyard. We were lying on the grass watching the clouds move. I just wanted to know who Brittany liked and I was just nervous as hell to ask her a question like that because I didn't even know if I was allowed to ask her that question. We never really talked about this sort of thing until now. I mean, I told her a lot about my crushes, but she never seemed to tell me about hers. She was a closed box and I frickin' wanted to know who she liked. I was her best friend, after all.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like, Britt? C'mon you gotta tell me. I'm dying to know."

"Uh, nobody, San."

"C'mon Britt, please, please, please tell me."

Brittany then sat up and she looked at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I can't tell you, because…you might judge me."

Brittany really liked to beat around the bush about these sort of things. And she always managed to make me feel bad for asking her it. But I needed to know this.

"No, Britt. I won't judge you. Just tell me."

She took in a deep breath and I knew something was up.

"Fine, San. I won't tell the name. But, um…"

Brittany closed her eyes and hugged her knees. It was a habit of hers when she felt uncomfortable and nervous.

"Brittany, don't worry. Just tell me." I hooked pinkies with hers, just to relax her a bit.

"Okay," Brittany then started to tear up a bit, "the person that I like, is a girl."

Brittany then hid her face into her knees and she waited for my response. I didn't really know what to say without making things more awkward. I mean, I knew something like that was going on with Brittany. She didn't like to talk about boys as much as I did, and she seemed to always change the subject when we did talk about them. Brittany was now full on crying. This girl, shit, she just makes me want to wrap my arms around her and make sure she never cries again.

What I did was I scooted next to her and hooked my arm with hers.

"It's okay, Britt. You can like whomever you want. I'm just glad that you told me. You don't have to tell me her name, but hell, she is one lucky girl to get your attention."

Brittany then looked up with her beady eyes at me and smiled. At least, in that moment, everything wasn't awkward that I thought it would be. But the moment now, I just had to let my mouth allow me to ask this question to her as she sat down on one of the boxes in her basement.

"So I know that Quinn hangs around after school to meet up with the other Cheerios. She's usually by herself for a few minutes and in that few minutes I want her to catch us…well…"

I paused again and Brittany was waiting for me to finish the sentence. I could tell she was tired of the anticipation.

"…She needs to catch us…kissing or something like that," I managed to end the sentence.

At that moment, damn, did Brittany turn red. She stood up and started pacing the room. I knew this would make things awkward. Shit, shit, Brittany was going to hate me for this.

Brittany then stopped and looked at me.

"San…I don't think I can do that."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I know, it's too fast. I'm stupid for asking you to do that."

Brittany then sat next to me and held my hand.

"No, San…it's just that, I haven't really kissed any other girl before."

Oh, I could fix this problem easily. I tried to put on my seductive look on Brittany.

"Well, then, maybe I could be your first."

That sentence certainly made Brittany freeze. She was breathing harder than usual and I could feel her body heat against me. I was pretty nervous too and shit, I don't think I was ready for this.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

Santana wanted to kiss me. She was just freaking playing with my feelings now. I didn't know if I should take the chance or leave her there. I mean, I knew this was a big step. It might even make our relationship complicated.

But the thing was…I wanted to make this relationship complicated. I wanted to kiss Santana. And she was all over me with her looks.

"Okay, San. I want you to be my first."

Santana swallowed nervously and her voice was shaking.

"Th-then let's get out mack on, Britt."

She leaned her face forward and I closed my eyes. I didn't really know what to do or what to expect. I just wanted to kiss Santana so badly. I could feel her breathing on me when she came closer. I could feel her warmth, her eyes lingering on my lips. All this anticipation was making my stomach drop and my throat close up. When finally, I couldn't take the wait.

I closed up the distance between me and Santana and our lips met. It was a soft kiss, and her lips just lingered upon mine. She then let go of my lips and I opened my eyes. Santana was looking straight at me and I couldn't take it any longer.

I kissed her again, but this time harder. I put my hands against her the curves of her sides and made Santana work to find my tongue inside my mouth. Santana was certainly kissing me back. There was certainly no hesitation and that just turned me on like hell.

I let go of Santana, realizing I let my feelings take advantage of me. I was red hot with embarrassment once Santana wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Well…" Santana said, "…that was um, perfect. If Quinn saw that, yeah…I think that would be pretty damn hot. Just maybe, um, a little less tongue and that should do it."

"Yeah," I managed to say.

Awkward silence quickly filled the room.

"I guess that means you're good for my plan then?"

My head was still dizzy from what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm in."

_As long as I get to kiss you again _was all I managed to think up.

"Great, Britt! Well, great practice today—dancing and um, kissing-wise. I'll see you tomorrow, Britt."

Santana stood up and took her jacket and left the house.

I couldn't believe it. And damn, I was still dizzy.

**Author's Note: **_Hey, you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! When I came back I was so happy to see all of your feedback. Feel free to review some more. I'll update soon. :) No worries._


	6. Chapter 6

**Santana's POV:**

In the morning, I didn't see Brittany around. I was kind of glad since I didn't think I was ready to see her yet. Her kiss was still fucking haunting me and I don't know what I would do if I saw her. As soon as I opened my locker I saw streaks of blonde hair behind my locker door. I smiled and when I closed my locker, the blue eyes that I expected were replaced by hazel eyes.

"Hey Quinn," I said.

"Hey San," Quinn then looked around, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

I didn't know what the hell Quinn wanted. She hadn't talked to me for a few days now. Maybe she already got the message that I wanted her so bad. Maybe this jealous thing was working. I had no idea. But I didn't really care. I got her attention.

"So, San," Quinn said, "What is this with you and Brittany? Tell me."

"Oh its nothing," I said. I tried to act cool in front of Quinn. I wanted her to think that I was still playing the field. "It's just a little thing with Brittany."

"Really? It doesn't seem like a little thing—at least for Brittany."

"What?" I slipped, from my coolness, "What do you mean, 'at least for Brittany'?"

Quinn's reply was interrupted from the bell ringing.

"I'll see you later, San," Quinn said as she smiled her sexy, mischievous smile and made a graceful wave good bye to me.

What the hell did she mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV: <strong>

I came to school late. I overslept since I couldn't seem to sleep last night. All I kept thinking about was Santana's kiss. Her hands on me…her soft lips fighting mine…yeah, I couldn't really concentrate the whole day. And to make things worse, I couldn't see myself facing Santana. I tried to avoid her at all times. When I saw her in the hallway, I stepped inside the nearest classroom. At one point I was in the middle of Mr. Schue's Spanish class and everybody was staring at me. It was pretty embarrassing. But I did whatever it took to make sure that Santana was not in sight.

This was the first time I wanted to not be noticed by Santana. All my life it seemed I tried to get Santana's attention. It was a weird feeling. It was the first time I didn't want Santana's eyes catching mine. The first time I didn't want Santana to link pinkies with me. The first time I wanted Santana to think that I didn't exist. I better get used to this feeling if she was going to end up with Quinn.

Ugh, speaking of Quinn, at one point in the morning right before the bell rang I saw Santana talking to her. They seemed like in a pretty intense conversation because it ended with Santana just standing there alone in the middle of the hallway. Maybe, Quinn finally revealed her true bitch-self to Santana. I wish. I didn't want to confront Santana, then, so I just continued my journey to my classes.

I thought I successfully avoided Santana the whole day. But I thought too soon. Santana saw me walking in the hallways after school. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself for the awkwardness that was I was about to face.

"Hey Britt," Santana said as she smiled at me.

She seemed not too startled, at least not as much as I expected. She acted like nothing happened. Maybe it was better this way. I was already used to acting like my feelings didn't exist towards Santana.

"Hey San."

"Where were you the whole day? I was looking for you…"

"Sorry, San. I came late to school and then Rachel needed some help with something so I, uh, helped her."

I wasn't a very good liar, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Oh. So I was wondering if you wanted to rehearse some more after school, Britt. I mean, it's not like you need any more practice or anything, but I just thought it would be cool if we could just hang out. Fuck, I mean— yeah, we should hang out and shit."

Santana's nerves started to show and it was actually really cute. She always rambled and used heavy profanity whenever she started to feel uncomfortable. She's never been nervous towards me, though. She's always been nervous towards someone else. I remember when Santana had a thing for Puckerman. I didn't know why she was into that jerk, but she was. She wanted to ask Puckerman to be her Valentine for Valentine's Day. She was trying to plan out what she was going to do to ask him and she was nervous as hell.

"Fuck, Brittany. What I'm I supposed to do with all this Valentine's shit!" Santana screamed as she was pacing inside my room.

"Don't worry, San. Puck will like anything you give him."

"I mean, he's the one that's supposed to fucking ask me to be his Valentine. But fucking Puckerman has to do some weird shit and make the girls ask him. Shit, what I'm I supposed to fucking do? Shit!"

"Relax, Santana. Maybe you should clean your mouth with some soap before you ask him anything," I teased.

"Shut up, Britt," Santana said as she stuck out her tongue.

The next day, I saw Santana confront Puckerman and the next thing I knew I was holding Santana in an empty classroom.

"It's okay, San. Puckerman is a jerk. He picked Lauren because she promised Puckerman to grope her or something like that."

"No, Britt. It's not okay. I thought I actually had a chance with him. I mean I'm a hot cheerleader and he's a fucking football player. I mean why can't he realize that."

I could feel the tears about to come down my eyes.

"I know how you feel San," I managed to say. I shook off the feeling and I took in a deep breath.

"San?" I said as I stroked her perfect brunette locks, "I know how much having a Valentine meant for you."

I could feel Santana nodding her head as she hiccupped and sniffled.

"Well, San…" I made her sit up and face me. I made sure her eyes were in full contact with mine. "How about I be your Valentine for today. I just hate seeing you like this, San. I wanna make you happy and I wanna be your Valentine."

Santana then stared at me for a minute and then fully embraced me.

"Thanks Britt," Santana said through her tears, "You'll always be my Valentine no matter what day it is. I love you so much."

I didn't say anything back. I just held her close and made myself hold in my want to say "I love you" back.

I brought myself back into reality as I saw Santana waiting for my response.

"Yeah, sure San. That sounds like a really good idea. Anyways, tomorrow is the big day to impress Sue, so we should practice."

We started walking down the hallway together when Santana stopped me.

"Wait, Britt."

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to Quinn recently?"

I swallowed and my nerves were catching up to me.

"Um, yeah. Not really much of a conversation though."

"Well I just wanna say thanks. She seems to be really into the idea that we're actually together. And it seems like it's because of something you said."

"Oh, um, no problem."

I was nervous out of mind. I thought Quinn had spilled my secret. We continued to walk when Santana started talking again.

"I know this might sound, weird, Britt. But I hope things aren't weird between us."

"No, not at all, San."

"Okay good, because I just have to say something."

"What?"

"That kiss—was pretty damn hot," Santana said smiling.

"Hell yes it was," I said smiling back.

I took her hand in mine and I walked her towards my car. At times like these, I feel like Santana was really my girlfriend.

**Author's Note: **_Hey you guys. Thanks again, for your reviews. I know the story is going pretty slow, but this is just like a break from the chapters that are coming. I promise, for sure, the upcoming chapters will have some major story development. As always, feel free to review. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_I recommend to listen to the songs, Americano by Lady Gaga and Backstabber Lady by Miss Li before reading this. Just to get the full performance. And thanks again, for all the reviews, story alerts, favorites, etc. There's never a day when I don't appreciate these reviews and such. Some of your reviews make me laugh, and that's in the funny way, not in the like, mean way. Haha. Okay, keep being awesome, you guys. _

**Brittanys POV:**

"Brittany S. Pierce!" Sue yelled through the microphone, "You're up. You've got three minutes to impress me. Go!"

The gym was dark. Santana was standing in the middle of the gym, right about the half court line, staring straight towards Sue. Santana wore a tight plain red shirt with black jeans and on top of that she wore a black fedora. She was just sexy everything.

I look down at what I wore. It was just a simple dark red dress and I was bare foot. Santana thought it would be cute if we had matching colors. I could not agree more. I didn't want to be overly spectacular with my outfit choice. I wanted Sue—and Quinn—to know that my talent was the full package, nothing else.

I took in a deep breath and I looked at Santana for the last time before the music started. It scared me since she was looking straight back at me. She made a small smile and touched her fedora so it tilted a bit in my direction. I swear, I turned as red as my dress.

The spotlight went on Santana as the music started. Santana started to sing. And god, her voice just brings shivers down my spine and into my legs.

_I met a girl in east LA__  
><em>_In floral shorts as sweet as May__  
><em>_She sang in eights in two-bar chords__  
><em>_We fell in love, but not in court_

Once the rhythmic clapping started, I flew straight into the darkness with the spotlight on me. As Santana continued to sing I naturally moved my body to the intense beat of the bass. My mind zoned out and I was fully into the music. The melody commanded my body to move my arms, my legs, my hips, just my everything. It felt so damn good to perform. I forgot about everything. I forgot about Sue. I forgot about Quinn. I forgot about all this whole damn drama. The only thing that was in my mind, for some reason, was—peanut butter…

And how Santana somehow managed to put a jar of peanut butter in the back of my big old TV in my room to hide it from the alien-man we saw earlier. She was willing to go deep into the depths of dust and darkness to protect me from this man. That's when I knew Santana was always going to be my knight in shining armor and no one else. I wanted to somehow hide Santana's peanut butter that was represented by Quinn. I wanted to protect Santana from the evil that Quinn was. And I knew how to do that. All I had to do was not mess up this performance. I didn't want to give into whatever Quinn said. I didn't care. At least, not anymore.

_Mis canciones son de la re-revolución__  
><em>_Mi corazón me duele por mi generación_

_If you love me, we can marry on the west coast__  
><em>_On a Wednesday, en el verano, en agosto_

Santana's eyes were following the whole time she sang the Spanish chorus. I wanted to grab her attention. I strutted towards her and started to dance around her. My hands occasionally brushed against her arms—her shoulders—her back.

Santana was about to grab me, but then I backed up away from her and gave her a seductive look. I was teasing her and I knew it. You should've seen her face when I attacked her with my look.

_I don't speak your, I don't speak your language__  
><em>_Oh, no__  
><em>_I don't speak your__  
><em>_I won't speak your__  
><em>_Jesus Christo_

_Ahhhhh America Americano__  
><em>_Ahhhhh America Americano__  
><em>

On cue with the song, Santana took the mic from the stand and started following me.

_Don't you try to catch me,__  
><em>_Don't you try to catch me__  
><em>_No! No! No! No!__  
><em>_I'm livin on the edge of,__  
><em>_Livin on the edge of the law, law, law, law_

All I did was back up away from her. Making my body swerve to wherever Santana wasn't. I taunted her with all my best dance moves, and Santana was almost catching up to me.

_Don't you try to catch me,__  
><em>_Don't you try to catch me__  
><em>_No! No! No! No!__  
><em>_Don't you try to catch me,__  
><em>_Livin on the edge of the law, law, law, law_

She grabbed my hand and made me face forward towards her. Her eyes intensely connected to mine and we ended the song face to face. There was breathing, sweating tension at that moment. And the spotlight turned off and we were both left in the darkness.

**Santana's POV:**

"Quinn! Your turn! I don't got all day!" Sue screamed.

I sat down in the bleachers as I saw Quinn walk onto the shiny gym floor. Damn, she was wearing this light blue baby doll dress with her blonde hair down to her shoulders. Everything I loved about her was right there in front of my eyes. I just loved it when she wore those innocent simple dresses. It makes me just want to rip it off her. She was messing with my mind. But I had more to worry about than that. I just did one helluva a performance with Britt. I mean, it was like this real raw energy that I got from Britt when I sang. It was pretty hot. I don't think Quinn could top that. Brittany didn't even stumble and I think…she improvised a bit. Because I don't remember Brittany rehearsing those really—I just gotta say—fucking hot moves. I mean, her eyes managed to lure me in. It was like this natural feeling of allure. It just made me want to…want to— kiss her again.

My thoughts were interrupted from Quinn taping the microphone to test if it worked. There was a single microphone in the middle of the gym as Quinn stood right behind it. I saw her closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. God, was she cute. Then all of a sudden, she started to sing. No music, no piano, no background anything. Just her heavenly light voice and the magic of her snapping.

_I'm a backstabber lady__  
><em>_but I don't know why__  
><em>_I throw these knives__  
><em>_I'm a backstabber lady__  
><em>_even though this woman tries__  
><em>_to change her life_

_I don't know why__  
><em>_I treat you like I do__  
><em>_when I love you__  
><em>_more than life itself_

_I must be another__  
><em>_poor bastard__  
><em>_with the disease__  
><em>_called selfishness_

_I'm a backstabber lady__  
><em>_but I don't know why__  
><em>_I throw these knives__  
><em>_I'm a backstabber lady__  
><em>_even though this woman tries__  
><em>_to change her life_

God, I think I got impregnated from just listening to Quinn's voice. I mean, it was like I was listening to heaven make a waterfall. It was just like the sexiest song choice ever. I don't know how someone would not need to take a cold shower after that. Just the lightness to her voice contrasting to the dark jazziness to the song, defined the confusion of what musical dissonance was. I don't know, I feel like I'm overreacting to this, but I can't get Quinn's voice out of my head. Her mysteriousness made me forget about everything.

**Brittany's POV:**

What kind of song choice was that?

I mean, Santana, c'mon listen to those lyrics. Wake up from that dream of yours. She's practically exposing herself to the bitch she is. What the hell, Santana? What the hell.

And as I watched Santana watch Quinn sing…I knew that, even though I could fucking point out every single bitchy thing about Quinn—

I would never get that look from her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quinn's POV:**

What really amused me was how nervous Brittany looked. Sue made Brittany and me stand in the middle of the gym. It was pretty pathetic. I knew I had this in the bag. It was just a matter of time, Sue would actually realize it and stop making me compete with other people. It would just save everybody so much time and effort. Sue was stalling on purpose. I could tell since she was just biting the end of her glasses and looking at her clipboard, which I bet was just filled with doodles of a dead version of Mr. Schuester. Sue knows that she couldn't win without me. She was just making this moment dramatic or something.

As I waited for Sue's decision, I was observing Santana who was sitting down in the bleachers. I knew who Santana was cheering for—me, of course. I mean she practically worships me. And I can tell that she has a major girl crush on me. She looks at me with such adoration and I just take all her energy to make myself the Queen bee I am. It really was pathetic. But sometimes I played Santana's little game, just to amuse myself. Teasing Santana was very entertaining. She would basically do anything for me. I feel bad for Brittany since Santana was obviously in love with me. I don't think Brittany would ever get that love can't be a one-way street. One person can't just use so much effort and think the person they like will magically fall in love with them. It doesn't work out that way. Brittany was just in a bad place right now.

I guess, I shouldn't talk that way, because Santana was on a one-way street towards me. I don't think I would ever return the favor. Santana wasn't worth my time. What a sad sad world these girls were. At least I was at the top of their world, otherwise I would be losers like them. These two girls were just my bitches, really. I basically controlled Brittany's life and I had full conscious of that. I was taking advantage of her little secrets and I loved the feeling of being so powerful. It was so satisfying.

"Quinn, Brittany," Sue said as she was sitting in her chair, "Those performances were just absolute disasters."

I rolled my eyes. Sue always talked like this. I was immune to Sue's words, but I don't think Brittany was because she looked shocked. How pathetic.

"One of you girls is supposed to lead my squad to victory and these performances were not acceptable. Brittany— your performance just looked like a child being chased by an angry dog in the wilderness."

Brittany's head was down and I smiled a little bit from Sue's insult.

"Quinn—you shouldn't be smiling, because your performance was boring as hell. You were a stick in the woods that had a voice of a beaver."

Again, I rolled my eyes. I was just waiting for her to say who won. Sue just liked to over exaggerate things and I was not in the mood for her jokes.

"But, I did say I had to pick one of you girls," Sue said as she put on her glasses, "And if I had to say which performance I hated the least…"

There was silence.

"…I would pick the blonde being chased by an angry dog. Congratulations, Brittany, you will be my head cheerleader for Nationals."

What? _What?_

This wasn't happening.

I couldn't have lost.

This was a mistake.

"Ms. Sylvester!" I screamed, "How in the world did Brittany win? You said it yourself, she looked like a flailing child!"

Sue didn't even look at me. That heartless, soulless son of a bitch, just kept walking and I couldn't stand the scene that was in front of me. Santana ran up to Brittany and basically tackled her to the floor. This wasn't right. How could I have lost? All I did was run away from the scene and into the locker room. And in the corner of my eye, I could see Brittany giving Santana a victory kiss.

This was not okay.

As I was in the locker room, I could feel my eyes exploding from my head. I couldn't stand seeing those two happy. I sat down on one of the benches and put my head on my hands. I was practically pressing my palms against my eyelids. I didn't want to cry. Crying meant weakness and I was not weak. I was powerful. I was Quinn Fabray. I could do anything I want.

And I knew exactly what to do to make that bitch, Brittany pay for making me lose. I stood up and went towards the bathroom mirror. I leaned against the sink and then I looked at myself. I smiled. I knew exactly what to do to make Brittany pay.

This would give her hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

This was like heaven. I actually won. And Santana was like all over me. She told me that I deserved this win and she gave me this huge hug. I hugged her back and I started to cry. When she let go of the embrace we were standing face to face. I didn't want Santana to see that I was crying so I did the first thing that was in my mind.

I kissed Santana.

It was just a light kiss, to distract her from seeing my tears. Santana was the one that released my lips from hers. She sorta looked surprised, but it was a happy surprised look. All she did was smile.

"Congratulations, Britt."

I didn't have the mind power to thank her. My throat was dry and I just simply nodded and smiled. I could feel the heat coming up to my cheeks.

"We should celebrate, Britt. How about we go to Breadstix later?"

Again, I couldn't find my voice and I just nodded. Santana laughed.

"Okay, Britt, I'll see you later then? I'm just gonna go to my locker and then go home to change. You'll be okay, right Britt?"

I nodded again. Everything was just too much right now.

All I could do was smile.

* * *

><p>I sat in one of the booths as I waited for Santana. She was about fifteen minutes late. I didn't mind waiting for her. I played with my fork and started to fold my napkin into different sizes of triangles. The waitress came by twice to ask me if I was ready to order and twice I told her I was waiting for somebody.<p>

I took out my phone and I was about to dial Santana's number when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there was Santana. She was still wearing the outfit she wore during my performance and she was holding her fedora in her hand. She seemed to be really happy to see me because she had the biggest smile on her face. She practically ran to the table to sit down.

"Britt! Britt! I gotta tell you something."

Santana was really cute when she was excited about something.

"What, San? Tell me."

"Our plan worked! It worked!"

"I know, I know that's why we're here. To celebrate our fabulous victory, all thanks to your proposal to do some Gaga."

"No, no Britt, not that plan."

"Then what, San?" I was confused.

"Quinn asked me out to prom."


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana's POV:**

When Brittany won the competition, I was fucking happy. I mean, she deserved this. She deserved all of this. Yeah, Quinn was great, but hey, I had a soft spot for my best friend. And god, did it feel good to have Brittany look this happy. I fucking hugged the hell out of her. All I could feel was Brittany's arms around me. All I could see was Brittany's gorgeous blonde hair. All I could hear was Brittany's breathing. It felt like we were the only two in that gymnasium. It felt so good…and it sorta scared me.

I let go of the embrace and smiled. Something in Brittany's eyes wasn't right. I think she was crying, but before I could fully look at her, she came close to me. Her eyes were closed, her hands were at my sides, and I knew what was coming. Even though I felt fucking scared, I let it happen. I let her kiss me. And damn, did it feel good to kiss Brittany. I didn't wanna stop, but I had to before I let my feelings take advantage of me. I pulled my head back and smiled. I was a bit light headed and shit, I needed to get out of this gym. It was fucking hot.

"Congratulations, Britt," were the only words I could say. It seemed like I took the breath out of Brittany because she didn't say anything. All she did was nod. God, was that cute. I needed to get out this gym. I was confused and all these feelings were attacking me all at once. I mean, Brittany was fucking glowing right now. What the hell was happening with me? I had to leave, I had to leave _now. _But I felt bad for just leaving Brittany there, so I invited her Breadstix later. Yeah, that would give me some time to think.

I practically ran out of the gym, with my thoughts all over the place. I went to my locker and opened it. I didn't know what I wanted to get. All I needed to do was something to distract myself and let myself breathe. God, all these feelings were fucking messing me up. Did I like Brittany?

I closed my locker and there was someone leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Hey Santana."

"Shit, Quinn, you fucking scared me."

Quinn just smiled.

"So, I just wanna say, congratulations, Santana, you're little girlfriend beat me."

This was strange. Usually Quinn would be all bitchy about this sort of thing. Then Quinn started to twist her finger into her hair, and I knew she only did that when she wanted something.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"Well, seeing you out there perform," Quinn then bit her lip and then took my hand, "that was really hot, San."

I swallowed. I could feel my heart beating and my hands start to sweat. I forgot how to speak.

"I know what you want, San," Quinn said as she looked into my eyes. Was this really happening? Her face came nearer and her lips were just centimeters away from mine, when she stopped.

"I hope this won't bother, your girlfriend. I would _hate _for her to see us like this," Quinn whispered.

I couldn't move. I fucking couldn't feel anything. This was all happening to fast. She then closed the gap and she slid her tongue in between my lips. I could taste her lip gloss and I took in her breath. I pulled Quinn's dress towards me. I put my hands into her hair. And when I felt super light-headed, Quinn pulled back and came close to me ear.

She whispered, "So, how about it San, you go to prom with me and forget about Britt. I know this is what you _really_ want."

I nodded my head and whispered a quiet yes. Quinn then stepped back away from me and smiled.

"Well I guess, I'll see you at prom with your little ridiculous self. And make sure you tell your girlfriend about this, I don't want her to be all jealous."

Quinn then turned around, winked at me, and walked out the hallway doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

"Wha-what?" I could feel my stomach drop, my legs numb up, and I felt dizzy enough to faint. My happy high soared to rock bottom. I couldn't believe it.

"That's why I was late. Quinn asked me when I was at my locker and I just came straight here after that."

I didn't know what to say. I was just staring straight at Santana. I think she felt my weirdness because Santana's smile turned into a worried look.

"Oh, Britt, I hope you don't mind. I mean," Santana took my hand and I could feel her shaking, "Britt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I know…I know you don't like Quinn, ugh, I'm sorry Britt."

I tried to fight back my tears as I took in a deep breath. I tried to smile.

"No, San. I'm…I'm happy for you. I'm glad our plan worked. Don't worry about me. I signed up for this when I agreed with your plan. Just," I took in another deep breath, "Just don't worry about me. I hope you have fun at prom."

I let go of Santana's hand and I stood up. I smiled faintly at San and I left the booth. I couldn't stand seeing Santana. She was fucking Quinn's now.

I felt the tears pour down my cheeks and I ran outside of the restaurant. I went inside my car and just sat there. I cried into my steering wheel and I couldn't stop. I knew something like this was going to happen. My stupid self, thought that I could stand up to Quinn Fabray. And I just fell into her trap, her trap to make my life miserable. She always got her way in the end and I fucking hated that.

I heard tapping on the window and I knew who it was. I looked up and all I could see was Santana's face. She was crying too. I unlocked the door and I let her in. Ugh, I hated that about myself, even when I felt angry towards Santana, I could never refuse anything when Santana asked something.

I didn't look at Santana as she sat down. All I did was stare at my steering wheel and I wiped a tear off my cheek.

"Britt…" Santana said as she looked at me.

I still didn't look at her.

"Britt, come on. You can't do this to me. Talk to me, please."

All I could do was rub my eyes and kept myself from exploding with tears.

"I'm sorry, Britt. I…I don't have to go with Quinn. I hate seeing you like this," Santana whispered.

I finally turned to Santana, "No, no Santana. You have to stop saying that. I want you to go. We already went through this. You wanted to go with Quinn, and I…I want you to go with her. So please Santana, just go with her."

"Britt…I have something to say."

"No, San. I don't want you to say anything. You're going with Quinn and that's it."

Those words stung me and left a burn on my tongue.

"Britt…please hear me out," she paused and took my hand in hers, "Before Quinn asked me…all I could do was think about you, Britt. You are the best girlfriend _and_ best friend I've ever had. And I fucking hate that I'm hurting you like this."

Why was Santana saying this to me? She was just making me feel even worse. All I could do was hold it in. This was for Santana, all of this.

"San, the only thing that can make me happy right now, is for you to be happy. Just go with Quinn to prom and I'll meet you there. Just promise me that you'll save me a dance when we're there."

I squeezed Santana's hand and Santana smiled.

"I promise, Britt, anything for you."


	10. Chapter 10

_Prom Night—_

**Brittany's POV:**

My light blue dress was hanging on my door. I sat in my computer chair staring at it. I didn't have any date to go to the prom with, but Rachel asked me if I wanted to join her in the limo the Glee club rented out. I told her I would get back to her with her proposal. At least I wouldn't have to go alone, but I don't think I could stand seeing Santana with Quinn at the prom. Just knowing that Santana was going to be in Quinn's arms the whole entire night, made me want to punch a hole through the wall. That image of Quinn and Santana kept haunting me the whole day and I tried to distract myself. I fed Lord Tubbington cheeze-its, I watched a few episodes of _Friends_, and I successfully made an Oreo tower that consisted of about twenty-five Oreos. I thought making myself busy would shake the feeling of jealousy out of me…but it was still creeping down my back.

All I could think about was Santana telling me her schedule before prom. She was going to meet up with Quinn at this fancy Italian restaurant which was about twenty minutes away from the hotel the prom was held. Then they were going to take a private limo to the hotel. She told me she was going take Quinn upstairs to the roof level and tell her everything.

And that just killed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV: <strong>

This just killed me.

I was in the biggest hurry of my life. I was going to be late with my date with Quinn. This was not fucking good. I blame the hair salonist because she fucking took the longest time to make these curls. I mean, they did turn out nice, but it took forever. I had to stare at myself in the mirror for about 2 hours when I was at the salon. It was not fun. There wasn't even any recent magazines or anything to keep me busy.

Then I had to stare at myself for another hour to put on my make up. I made sure I put on a dark shade of red of lipstick so that it could match my dress. And I have to say, my dress was smoking hot. Its this dark burgundy strapless dress that complimented my legs. I needed a dress that said I was sexy, but I never said I had to be subtle. I wanted Quinn to never let go of me when we were there. I wanted her to be proud on how smoking hot her date was. Maybe I'll get a few looks from some guys, that'll make Quinn jealous. This dress was my savior.

I slipped on my dress and put on my heels. I looked at myself one last time and just to say it out in the open, I looked fucking perfect. I winked at myself and then looked at the time. Shit, shit, I was supposed to meet Quinn at that one restaurant in like twenty minutes and it was like a half hour drive. I had to leave now. I didn't want to mess this date up. I ran into my car and sat down. When I started the engine, it fucking hit me.

I was going to go on a date with Quinn and then go to prom with her. This was unreal.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

This was unreal. I could see Santana putting her arm around Quinn's back. Everybody would be staring at them, but it wouldn't be of confusion, but of jealousy. The two hottest girls were entering the dance floor together. Everybody would start talking and all the guys and girls would be checking them out. Quinn and Santana would both be winking at all of them, knowing that their hotness was present. They would tease their audience by whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. And since the music would be so loud, all you could see was both of them laughing and smiling and you had no idea what they were talking about. All you knew was that they were having some hot-ass time.

At one point of the dance, I bet Santana would take Quinn's hand and drag her onto the dance floor. And Santana would do that one sexy dance move that makes me shiver. She would put her hands in the air and they would slowly descend to brush against her hair, onto her neck, and down to her shoulders. And all the while she'll be moving her hips back and forth, closing her eyes the whole entire time.

And when Santana opens her eyes, Quinn would be smiling and then grabbing Santana's waist so that there was no distance between them. She would come closer to Santana's face and then whisper a final nothing to her lips when finally she would…

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand the image of prom and especially of Santana kissing Quinn. It was torture to me.

I was fucking done with this and I made up my mind.

I stood up from my chair and I took my phone out. I could feel my eyes water and my vision started to get blurry as I started typing.

_Rach._

_Sorry, I can't go with you in the limo. Have fun at prom though. _

_-B_

I threw my phone under my bed as I heard the instant vibration after I sent it. I bet Rachel was going to ask me why, but I didn't feel like anything right now. I took my dress and stuffed it inside my closet. I slammed the door closed, and I collapsed on my bed. I hid underneath the covers and cried into the pillow.

I was punishing myself for being so stupid and falling for my best friend. I didn't deserve to go to prom. I didn't deserve to be happy. All I deserved was sleep…maybe I could dream off my feelings. Maybe I'll dream about falling if I was lucky enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV: <strong>

I was at the restaurant and I was proud of myself. I was only five minutes late, not too bad. I arrived before Quinn, that's for sure. I asked for my table that I reserved and the waiter took me inside the dining area and I have to say it was fucking gorgeous.

The room was dressed up with chandeliers and candles everywhere. Each table was a circular shaped with a spotless white tablecloth. The waiter pulled out the chair for me to sit in and then complimented me on my dress. I smiled at him and gave him a quick wink. My dress was working. While I was waiting for Quinn, I looked around the room.

The room was mostly filled with middle-aged couples smiling, conversing, and all that shit. There was this one bald man who kept on pushing up his glasses so that he could see the young dark-haired beauty that was sitting across from him. It was pretty gross seeing the girl touch his arm like he was some fucking lamp.

Anyways, I looked at the menu and the meals were outrageous. They costed almost three times as much a meal would cost at Breadstix and I bet they tasted the same too. I bet they just made the meal look more fancy by splashing some fancy-ass sauce on my plate. Whatever, I was here to impress Quinn, not my wallet. I thought about what Brittany would think about this restaurant. I bet she would laugh at everything and beg me to go to some 7-11 so that she could get a slurpee or something. Brittany was always like that. She never liked over the top fancy places. She was more of a sit-down-at-a-park type of girl. The most fancy she could get was Breadstix. And shit, that place was sort of a dump. My thoughts then wandered to Brittany at prom. I saw her dress already, well I didn't see her wearing it, but I did see the actual dress. She told me she would surprise me at prom. I bet she would look like Cinderella at that prom, entering amazingly with her hair in a fabulous curled up-do and her cheeks blushing from all the stares. I think she told me she was gonna go with that little dwarf Rachel and her tree of a boyfriend, Finn in a limo or something like that. I bet that would be fun for her.

I took out my phone from my bag and looked at the time. Quinn was now thirty minutes late. I was about to call her when the waiter came towards me.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Ms. Santana Lopez?"

"Um, yes I am. Is there something wrong?"

The waiter took out something from his pocket. It looked like a little scrawny piece of paper.

"Ms. Lopez, you have just received a message via telephone from a Miss Quinn Fabray."

"Okay…" I stared at him while he squinted to read his handwriting, "Tell me, already what she said."

"Okay, she said, 'Santana I will not be arriving due to illness.'"

What? Quinn couldn't bail on me. What the hell kind of an excuse was that?

"What? Did she say anything else?"

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Lopez. That was all she said."

I couldn't believe it. That was fucking not true. Quinn wouldn't miss prom for the world. At least she wouldn't miss Prom for somebody else. And that somebody else wasn't me. I knew something like this was going to happen. Shit, why did I even think Quinn would even take me? I'm so stupid.

"Miss?" The waiter was still standing there, looking at me all worried, "Is there something I can do?"

I thought about what the hell he could do. Nothing. I thought about calling up Brittany, but…she was at Prom dancing her fucking graceful butt off and I didn't want to bother her. She deserved to have a great time at prom and she didn't need me to ruin it.

I didn't want to go to prom anymore. I couldn't face Quinn if she was there. I think I would just bitch-slap her and just beat the crap out of her. I couldn't face Brittany and tell her she was right all along.

I looked at the waiter and then back at the menu.

"I guess…you could just give me some food, right now. I'm just…I don't know, but I need to eat something."

"Of course, Miss," the waiter said, "I will give you the chef's special on the house."

He smiled at me and I tried to smile back at him, but I couldn't find the energy to do so.

"Thanks…" was all I could manage to say.

He left and all I could was take in a deep breath and hold back my tears.

This was a nice place, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Yeah...so I heard about the HeYa/Brittana kiss, and god that made my day. Best day ever, right? So many feelings right now, I can't even. I'm just so happy for them, HeYa-wise and Brittana-wise. haha. I'm just so excited for Season 3 now. They are just like teasing us, I hate that, haha. I wantz season 3 and i wantz it now! as Santana would say. So thanks again for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. As always, feel free to review and stay awesome._


	11. Chapter 11

**Brittany's POV**:

It seemed like I was in some field and it was night time. All there was, was grass. Green, green grass. It felt like I was in some painting only filled with the scenery of the dark black sky and the moon that just contrasted with how green the grass was. Damn, that was some green grass. I looked up into the night sky and An empty feeling engulfed me. There were no stars. No shining orbs of light to comfort me in the black darkness. Nothing. Only the shine of the moon to spotlight where i was standing. When I took a few steps, the light followed me. I was on a stage and there was no one to impress. There was nothing, except green green grass. It made me wonder how the grass could be so green when it was so dark. I mean, usually color is highlighted from the sunshine, but there was no light, not even stars to highlight the color. It was like the grass was glowing by itself.

I also noticed that I wasn't wearing any shoes. I was barefoot. I was also wearing short shorts and a white tanktop, but I didn't feel cold. All I felt was warmth from the darkness. I felt this slight comfort in this wierd environment. It was like I've been to this place before and there was this feeling of familarity.

I walked across this mysterious field hoping to find something or someone, but there was nobody. I was expecting Santana to come save me. I was expecting her to come from behind me and take my hand. I was expecting my knight in shining armor...my shield of protection...to be there. I looked around the darkness again.

But there was no one—only the greeness of the grass and the shining of the moonlight in the starless sky.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling scared. My heart was racing, my forehead was sweaty, and I was breathing hard. My dream felt so real. The feelings of being lost and confused still haunted me as I sat up on my bed. I couldn't shake off the feelings. There was something about the scenery of that dream that made me wonder. It made me wonder if I was stuck in this meaningless world I made up, waiting for no one to come and take me somewhere else. I've been living in this dream that was filled with jealousy and drama and it all surrounded around one person—Santana. And she wasn't even there to get me out. I took my pillow and screamed into it. I felt stressed, depressed, and confused. I've only been in love with one person in my life and she didn't even return the favor. I was trying so hard for nothing. Quinn was everything she wanted, and that's what she got. I couldn't believe I was jealous of that bitch. I wanted to be Quinn so bad. She somehow got Santana's attention and shit, I don't get it. But whatever Santana's happy now, without me and she had a helluva time at prom.<p>

Then flashes of prom came back to me and it just made me feel like an even heavier weight. Last night couldve been the night of my life, but I didn't have the women of my dreams to share it with. Ugh, regrets and thoughts came soaring into my head and I was going to explode.

I was emotionally exhausted even before school started. I didnt feel like facing Quinn or Santana. I swore to myself that today I was going to get over Santana. I didn't want to live in this fantasy anymore. I was done with this. I deeply sighed and I sat in my bed trying to shake off all the feelings that still lingered from my dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana's POV:<strong>

I was at school and I didn't even bother fix myself up. Everybody gave me wierd looks, but I didn't care. Last night sucked and I wanted the whole world to know that I had a bad night. My hair was a mess and I didn't put on any makeup and I just threw on a crewneck and jeans. There was nothing that could make me feel better. Well there was one thing—I wanted to punch Quinn fucking Fabray in the face.

I started to look for her and shit, I have never noticed how many blondes there were in this school. It was like all the blondes of the world decided to come and meet at Mckinley to have some blonde reunion to celebrate their blondeness. It disgusted me. How come I couldn't find Quinn now? Did she just magically disappear whenever I looked her way? Did she have some invisibility cloak? I was not in the mood for this. I needed to find this bitch and I needed to find her now. I was about to go all Lima Heights on this girl and there was no one that could stop me.

Then I remembered the one place where I didn't look. I went inside the girl's locker room and there she was. Wearing her fucking Cheerio's office, looking into the mirror, and fixing her fucking perfect ponytail. She said my name before I could even jump her.

"Hello Santana," she said without turning around. It fucking freaked me out, but I didn't care, i needed to punch this girl in the gut.

"Before you do anything stupid, San," Quinn said as she turned around. She gave me that evil look, "Sit down. I have some news to spill for you."

What the hell? Did this bitch think she could boss me around?

"No, Quinn! I'm not gonna fucking sit down! You stood me up because you had some 'cold.' What the hell of an excuse is that? Are you fucking kidding me Quinn?"

I was about to grab her hair and fucking pull her to the ground, but Quinn started walking around me. It was something that threw me off guard. Usually after that kind of a scream-fest, Quinn would just jump at me and punch the hell out of me, but she was fucking walking around me.

Quinn smiled.

"Well, Santana, if you won't sit down, then I guess you'll just have to listen to this standing up."

I froze. I didn't really know what to do, I was sorta curious what she was going to tell me, but at the same time I had all the chances to just shut her up with my fist.

"So, you know why I did this San? Why I asked you to prom and stood you up?"

I shook my head.

"It wasn't to hurt you, god no, San, I would never hurt you," she paused, "It was to hurt your little girlfriend, Brittany."

I screamed back at her, "Brittany? What has she done to you? She fucking hasn't done anything."

"Well, that's where your wrong, Lopez. She's done everything for me. She's made me look like the star, I am, and the star..." she now looked at me, "... you fell in love with, isn't that right, San?"

I swallowed.

Quinn continued, "And you were so blinded by me, that you didn't even glance at your little 'girlfriend.'"

"What the hell would you know, Quinn? You're fucking lying."

"Again, Lopez—god you're so clueless—you're wrong. You see, Brittany did all of this just so that I could protect her little secret, which she would completely die if her _best friend_ ever found out."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's fucking in love with you, Lopez," Quinn screamed at me.

"What?"

"God, I thought you would know, Lopez. It so freaking obvious."

Well, that explained a lot. My head was dizzy now, but this realization made me calm down a bit.

"What..how come...Brittany?" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"Well, I think my work here is done. Brittany's on the edge, you look like you're gonna kill someone, and I'm top bitch once again."

I couldn't take it anymore, I punched that bitch right in the face. I punched the hell out of her. That was for everything she's done and, most of all for Brittany.

I couldn't believe I was in love with that bitch. I just fell for the non-existent dream that she was. Her looks and her talents were just lured me in her little trap. She was nothing. Nothing.

Shit, that reminded me, where was Brittany? I didn't see her this morning, and I should've ran into her while I was searching through all the blondes. Shit, Brittany was in love with me. How long? When did it start? Well I guess it didn't matter. What mattered was I had to see her. I had to figure out what the hell I was going to do. Did I love Brittany too?

I decided the future-me would decide this as I headed towards Brittany's house.


	12. Chapter 12

**Santanas POV: **

I ran out of my car as soon as I saw Brittany's house. This was the moment of truth. What was I going to fucking do when Brittany opened that door? I ran up to the front doorstep and stopped. What should I say to her?

_Oh hey Britt, I just found out about your biggest secret from the bitch you hate, I love you?_

No, no that wouldn't work. I need something, I don't know, special to say to Brittany. I mean, I was in love with her, wasn't I? She's been with me for almost my whole life and I did enjoy being a 'pretend' girlfriend to her. Plus she was smoking fucking hot. Not to mention she is the sweetest girl and just adorable girl that I've ever met. And god, when she dances...okay yeah that convinced me that I was in love with Brittany for pretty much my whole entire life. God why I'm I so stupid? How could I have not seen this? And I had to fucking find this out from, Quinn! What a horrible friend I am. I should've seen this from before. I'm so stupid. I bet Brittany was dying from this.

Okay, so I was going to tell Brittany that I loved her the moment she opens the door, no turning back now.

I rang the doorbell and I could hear the distant chimes in the house. I looked a my feet and then wiped a little sweat on my forehead with the back of my hand. God, was it hot in here.

Nobody answered the door. I rang the doorbell again and nothing. Nobody. Where the hell was Britt? Her car was still in the driveway and I bet my annoying doorbell ring should've woken her up if she was sleeping. I backed up onto the driveway so I could get a decent view of Brittany's bedroom. He room was upstairs and her window was on the front of the house. I called out her name. But still, I couldn't see any stirring in her room. Brittany...where the hell are you?

I took out my phone and called Brittany. I immediately got her voice mail message. Brittany's message was really cute. Her exact message was "Hey, you reached Brittany's phone. Sorry I'm not here right now, I'm probably out saving the world with Lord Tubbington. Just leave me a message or tell Santana!" I remember when she made that message. We were sitting in her room and she asked me to help her out. She wanted to somehow incorporate Lord Tubbington and me in the message. If she didn't memorize that message, I sure did. It took like a billion times for her to say that message perfect. What's funny is that I'm usually the only one leaving her messages so the "telling Santana" part was really uneccessary, but it was cute.

But this time I didn't want to get her voice mail. I wanted her. I wanted to hear her voice. Shit, where was she and why did she turn off her phone. This was fucking stressing me out. I'm about to tell my best friend that I love her and she fucking chooses this time to disappear.

I sat at her doorstep waiting to hear some movement in the house or a car to come home. And god, did I wait. It seemed like frickin' days passed. I saw the sun set and it was completely dark now. This was not like her.

And I think I sorta fell asleep on her doorstep like a freaking hobo, but I woke up when I saw headlights come in front of the house. The car was unfamiliar to me. It wasn't Brittany's Mom's Jeep, it was some monster truck four wheeler that blasted out music.

The door opened and there she was. Her blonde beautiful self and fucking drunk. She was walking crookedly when I ran up to her. The four wheeler sped off and I fucking got scared from the screeching.

"Brittany! Where the hell were you?"

Brittany looked up at me and she immediately turned away and pushed away my arms that were helping her support her.

"I don't need your help, San. I'm fucking fine."

She started to walk towards the door when she collasped. Shit, Brittany, why today? Britt was certainly an angry-drunk.

"Britt! You need my help. At least, let me help you get inside."

Brittany shook her head, as she pulled herself up. I couldn't stand seeing Brittany looking like this. She didn't do anything like this. She was the goody-two shoes, not the drunk.

"I don't need your fucking help, San! Now go away and go dance with your little girlfriend at Prom!"

Brittany was rustling with her keys and tried to open the door with every single key that was on her carabiner. I ignored her command and ran up to her and grabbed the keys from her. She didn't try to grab it back from me. She just put her forehead against the door. I picked the correct key and slid it into the key hole. I grabbed Brittany's arm and opened the door. She was murmuring something, but I ignored it. I put her on the couch and I stood in front of her with my arms crossed.

"Britt, you have to tell me where you went."

"Why would you care, San?" Brittany said with her eyes closed, "You don't care about me, or anything. All you care about is your little Quinny."

I went towards Brittany and I kneeled down. I put my hands on Brittany's knees. If I was going to crack her, I had to do it on her level.

"Britt, you have to understand. I do care about you. Now can you at least tell me why you had to get yourself drunk. I'm worried about you."

Brittany then scared the hell out of me when she stood up and god, her face looked angry. She was talking down at me.

"Well, San. Why don't you tell me how the fuck was your prom with Quinn first? Did you have a great time, huh? Did you slow dance or grind the whole entire fucking time? Was it the time of your life? Was it? Was it perfect?"

Brittany was scaring me. I didn't say anything back to her. I was scared what she was going to do next. My eyes were just on hers and I just started to cry. I couldn't stand this. Brittany was angry at me and I hated the feeling.

"Well, answer me San? Was it?"

I stood up and I put my hands on Brittany's shoulders. I could tell she started to cry too.

"Britt, I didn't go. I didn't go to the fucking prom."

Brittany put her head down and started to full out cry. I hugged her, but she didn't hug me back. Her arms were still at her sides and she continued to cry. All I could hear was her sobs. Her constant hiccuping and sniffing. I could feel her tears run down my arms. She didn't stop crying and I didn't stop hugging her.

God, Brittany...why today?

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV:<strong>

I woke up on the couch and I couldn't move. I had the biggest headache and it hurt to even think. I didn't remember what I did last night. All I remembered was that I left the house in the morning to get my mind off Santana. And...I ended up at some party. I remember strangers telling me that they knew how I could get over Santana and that was it. That's all I remembered.

I squinted as I sat up. I put my hands against my head and I tried to focus on one thing at a time. I was still wearing the same clothes I left the house in. My eyes felt sore and my nose felt funny. What did I do last night? I layed back down on the couch as I opened my eyes. There was something on the table. A note.

Oh god, it was from Santana. I could tell from her handwriting. Was Santana here last night? What did I say to her?

I picked up the piece of paper and I read it.

_Hey Britt._

_This is San. Just to tell you, you had one helluva rough night last night. Don't strain yourself too much. Sorry I couldn't stay this morning with you. I have to take care of something. Promise me you'll meet me at the park around 7. Wear something nice. _

_-San_

I smiled at Santana's note. She usually doesn't do this sort of thing. I reread the note again and I caught myself. I was supposed to be over Santana. _I was supposed to be over her._

My head started to hurt again. I crumpled up Santana's note and I threw it on the floor.

Why, now Santana?


	13. Chapter 13

**Brittany's POV:**

When it was dark, I went inside my car. I was going to meet up with Santana at the park. Just like what the note said. I was going back and forth if I should go to this because I was scared what Santana was going to say to me. I kinda didn't want to talk to her since with all the prom business, but I guess this was important. Anyways, I wanted to apologize to Santana about last night to whatever I said. I don't even freaking remember what I said. Hopefully this meeting isn't about what I said last night.

As I drove in the streets, I tried to decipher what the hell 'Wear Something Nice' meant. Was this a date or something? Usually Santana only said that when we were going to some party to attract attention to ourselves but this time, we were meeting at the park. But anyways, I tried to put something not too nice. I didn't want Santana getting the wrong idea of trying to impress her. I was trying to get over her and enticing Santana's mind with a short skirt and a revealing top wouldn't be the greatest idea. I just put on a nice blue blouse with a white tank top underneath and slipped on nice pair of dark blue jeans with my black converses. Yeah, that was like casual nice.

I noticed that the sky was starless—like in my dream. The town was beaming with bright street lights so I guess it would make sense for all the stars to hide. It was slightly disappointing to not see anything but black when I looked up. For some reason I always thought the stars as some sort of comfort. Just knowing that even with all the big universe and everything, those clouds of light managed to beam brightly into the night sky.

I brought myself back into reality when I saw the familiar swings me and Santana used to go on as a kid. Those swings were the best. I remember trying to teach Santana on how to make yourself swing by pumping your legs back and forth.

"Britt-Britt! I can't do this! It would be just easier if you just pushed me," fifth-grader Santana said as she smiled at me on the swing next to me.

"San, you have to learn how to do this yourself. Anyways, I'm tired of pushing you all the time. My arms are sore and everything."

"Buuut, Briittaany!" Santana whined.

"San, you can't do that to me. I'm tired and I wanna go on the swings too."

Santana pouted at me, but I tried not to look. Every time she made that face I always gave in. Not this time. Santana was not going to trick me. Then I saw Santana get off the swings and walk towards me. She was trying to make me look at her face. I moved away still trying to not look at Santana's pouty face. I somehow managed to tangle the chains of my swing so that if I lifted my feet I would spin the opposite way. My chains couldn't move anymore and Santana stopped in front of me.

"Pleease, Britt? Please push me on the swings?"

I closed my eyes, still refusing to look at Santana.

"Britt! Open your eyes! Open your eyes!"

"No, San! Not until you learn how to swing on the swings yourself."

Santana didn't respond and I thought I won this fight.

"Fine, Britt. But know that I don't like you anymore!"

That did the trick, I opened my eyes and I saw Santana smile at me.

"Haha! I made you open your eyes," Santana teased.

"What? That's not fair!" I forgot that I was tangled and I lifted up my feet and I started spinning so that the whole world was a blur. My chains untangled and now I was facing away from Santana. I felt Santana's hands on my shoulders and she leaned towards me.

"Now will you push me on the swings?"

I looked behind me so that my half of my shoulders faced Santana.

"You don't like me anymore, Santana?"

"What?"

I faced forward again and I looked at the ground.

"You said you didn't like me anymore."

Santana then walked around me so that now she was facing me. She kneeled on the ground and put her hands on my knees. She looked up at me.

"Britt…I just said that so that you open your eyes. I'll always like you, Britt. No matter what."

I smiled.

Santana smiled back, "And I'll like you even more if you would push me on the swings."

"You suck, San," I teased.

"I know."

* * *

><p>I stepped outside of my car and I started to walk on the pathway. I didn't know where I would meet up with Santana. I took out my phone and before I could call Santana, my phone lit up. I received a message from Santana.<p>

B-

_I can see you. Just keep walking. You'll see. :)_

_-S_

I looked ahead of me and I didn't see anything. It was just complete darkness. I was sorta scared, not knowing where this path way would take me, but I knew where I would end up—with Santana. And that was the boost that made me want to continue on. I kept walking and suddenly I heard music. It was from a faint distance and I continued walking.

Suddenly, these orbs of lights came into sight. It was almost like stars, but as I came closer, I could see the detail of the white Christmas lights. They were hanging above this one circular table that had two chairs. And one was occupied by a girl in a gorgeous dark burgundy dress.

"Hey you," Santana said in almost a whisper.

"Hey," I said smiling, "What's with all of this?"

"Um, you know, nothing really. I just wanted to um," Santana stood up and picked up a plate of peanut butter cookies off the table, "I just wanted to apologize."

"About what?" I stared at the plate of cookies. Santana put them down and she held both of my hands. I could feel the tiny shock on the back of my neck.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a blind bitch all these years."

My eyes opened wider in shock. Wait, was she talking about what I think she was talking about?

"Wait, what are you talking about San?"

Santana took another deep breath.

She whispered, "Quinn told me."

I stood there in silence. I didn't know what to say to San. I mean, now that she knew, I bet I looked like a total fool in front of her.

"Britt…I'm sorry. I was so blinded by Quinn that I didn't even see you. I was so stupid to think that she was even worth my time. She wasn't. She stood me up at prom. She left me there like I was fucking nothing. And Britt, I didn't go to prom. I couldn't go. I didn't wanna see you there and face that you were right this whole time and—"

I cut her off, "—I didn't go to prom either, San…"

"What?" Santana looked at me with confusion.

"I didn't go to prom either. I didn't want to see you dancing and stuff with Quinn."

We both laughed a little at our foolishness.

"Now, we're just two smoking hot teenagers who didn't go to their senior prom," Santana said smiling.

"Yeah, San," I squeezed her hands, "I'm glad you didn't go with Quinn though."

Santana smiled again, "I'm glad too."

We stood there in silence for a few seconds and I looked around the scenery.

"San…about Quinn," I started to say.

Santana then put her finger on my lips, shushing me up.

"I don't want to talk about Quinn anymore."

She came closer to me and she let the space linger on for a moment before she put her lips against mine. I closed my eyes and let her lips do everything. I felt her tongue sweep against the bottom of my lips and I could taste watermelon bubble gum. She backed away after a moment and I was still closing my eyes.

"Brittany, I love you too and I don't want you to be my 'pretend' girlfriend anymore. I want us to be fucking official. I'm sorry for making you wait this long."

I could feel the relief release from my shoulders. All I could do was smile and I knew what I wanted to do next.

I kissed her again and I could feel her smile form while I put my hands on the curves of her hips. It felt so good.

She was the one that broke our kiss and she stepped back and got something from the table. It was a piece of paper.

"I know my timing isn't all great, but I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" I jumped a little from the excitement.

"It's a certificate. I know the sky isn't cooperating with me right now, but I named a star after you. It would be—" Santana pointed at the black sky almost right next to the moon, "—right there. But I guess it kinda sucks how there's no stars out tonight."

"No, it's perfect San. I love the gift and I love you."

Santana smiled again and she held out her hand.

"I promised you a dance, right? So let's go, babe. Right now."

Santana turned up the volume of the song and it was "Your Song" the Moulin Rouge version. I took her hand and we slowed dance with Santana and god, it felt good.

We both listened to the song as we slowly moved with the song. Then Santana put her lips against my ear.

"Britt, I've got one more thing to say about Quinn."

"What about her?"

I could feel Santana's smile creep up against my ear.

"I kinda punched her in the face, yeah you know, for you."

I laughed as I held Santana closer.

"Thanks, San."

We danced for the rest of the night underneath that starless sky and finally, god finally, Santana was mine.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: **_Yeah, so the story is finished. I didn't want to drag it on any more longer. I just wanted them to be together, for heaven's sake! Haha. But I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and everything. This is one of my first stories and I'm happy with the results. I really enjoyed writing in first person, especially with Santana. Haha. I'm starting to write another story based on Rapunzel, but with Brittany and Santana in it. I wrote the first chapter already, if you want to look at it now, but I'm not here to advertise. I'm here to thank you once again for all of this. So I guess I'll see you around then. Feel free to message me and review some more. And thanks again. :)_


End file.
